Brothers
by PrincessBella15
Summary: This story is about the relationship between Christian and his brother Elliott. No one ever talks about how Jealous or insecure Elliott may feel around Christian. This is my take.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers**

 **This is based on Characters from EL James Trilogy 50 Shades of Grey. All Characters belong to EL James.**

 **This story is about the relationship between Christian and his brother Elliott. No one ever talks about how Jealous or insecure Elliott may feel around Christian. This is my take.**

"Sir", Taylor interrupts me while I am in my home office trying to finalize a huge deal at GEH. Ana and Teddy are already in Bed, as Ana is six months Pregnant is usually tired by ten at night. I know it's a lot on Ana, with Being CEO at Grey Publishing, Chasing after Teddy, and then taking care of my needs in the bedroom. Though like when she was pregnant with Teddy after the first trimester Ana gets really horny, even I can almost not keep up. That is one of the perks of having a pregnant wife they are really horny and I love the challenge.

"Yes, Taylor, what is it"? "It's your brother, I guess he had a fight with his wife and is pretty drunk at The ZigZag and starting to make a scene. I had Reynold's try and get him out of the bar, but it was causing a bigger scene, so I said I would get you to come along with me and collect him". "Damn, what the fuck is he thinking"? "I don't have time for this shit, I guess we better go then. Do you have the car ready"?

"Yes, sir", Taylor says and we get into the car and head into Seattle to collect Elliott from the ZigZag. I know Elliott hasn't been drunk in a long time. I don't think he has really drank she Kate became Pregnant with Ava and she is four months old now. It must have been some fight if he is drinking like this and acting like he is still in college. Though, if I was married to Kate, I think I would drink heavily as early and as often as I could.

We get to the bar and I soon as I walk in I see Elliott sitting on a bar stool and being with loud. I make my way over and sit on the empty stool next to him. "Elliott, what is with the heavy drinking big brother"? He turns his head towards me and just stares for a moment at me with such hostility. I think to myself, what the fuck is that about, but I know he is very drunk and I shove it aside. "Well, don't it just fucking figure", Elliot slurs. "What figures, Elliott"? I say. "That you would be the one they called to come and get me and take me home. You're the fucking fixer. Everyone always turns to "Christian" in a time of need to fix whatever the fuck the problem is. I am so fucking sick of it, I am sick of you". He says. "And, why the fuck are you sick of me Elliott"? "Like you really have to ask, Christian. Well, I will fucking tell you. I am supposed to be the big brother, I am supposed to be the one everyone looks too, but fuck I never was, hell, you are everyone's fucking favorite no matter the bullshit you put them through or how much you tried to push them away. Christian, Christian, Christian, Which is all I fucking hear from everyone. If that wasn't enough you had to front me the money to start Grey Construction. Hell, you provide me with half the work I do. So I don't know why you just don't buy it from me. I am not Elliott Grey, I am Christian Grey's older brother. You know if I could go back in time, I would tell Mom and Dad, not to even adopt you".

I am shocked by the tangent that Elliott is just spewed and I am hurt, but I will never show him I am hurt. Well, if he never wanted me as a brother, I can grant him his fucking wish. "Well, is that how you really feel Elliott"? I ask. "Yes, Christian it is", he says.

"Ok, Elliott, you never wanted me as your brother, you just got your fucking wish. I will tell you what I will do. I will never see you or talk to you again and I will no longer have a relationship with Mom and Dad and Mia. If you want them to yourself, well I can concede on that one. You're right, I was never good enough to be a part of the perfect Grey family. That's ok though, I have a family of my own now who I love and who will love me and I don't have to be perfect for them. If I wasn't established with the last name, I would even change that for you. I hope you don't mind that I am keeping the last name Grey. I would hate to take anymore from you, Elliott".

He looks at me and stares for a moment and says, "You have a fucking deal". I give him a cold hard look and see him slightly flinch. Then I say one last final thing to my former brother, "Elliott, one last thing Taylor will take you back home now and you won't cause a scene, you should act like the adult, husband, and father you are. I hope you have a nice life Elliott, I am sorry I fucking ruined yours up to this point, goodbye".

Elliott gets up and looks at me and then proceeds to go to my Audi SUV. "Taylor, Take Elliott home and have either Sawyer or Reynold's come and get me to take me home". He looks at me with what I can only assume is pity and I fucking hate it. "Yes, Sir", Taylor says and heads out behind Elliott. I am stunned, I am hurt, but I will never let it show except when I talk to Ana.

I never knew Elliott felt that way and I don't know if there is anything I could have done differently. I thought not only were we brother, but best friends. It seems he has been harboring these feelings for a long time now. The fact that it took him to get this drunk to voice them is beyond painful. I never felt I was good enough to fit in and didn't deserve their love, but Elliott seems to think I am the favorite and their love for him doesn't equal their love for me. Well, I can give him the family he always wanted. I never did do nothing but cause them pain and heartache.

I have my own family now and I can live with this, I think. Of course, I will always love Mom, Dad, and Mia, but I know when I am not needed or wanted. I know they love me, but Elliott needs their love and acceptance more than I ever have or needed. I really don't know how to feel. I am sure after talking to Ana and Flynn I will have some more insight and perhaps some different feeling regarding what just happened and what actions I took.

I see Sawyer come into the ZigZag and wave at me, I get up and follow him home to MY family and a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your reviews and follows. This is my first 50 shades fanfic. I know it's not a romance, but I thought Christian and Elliott deserved a story and the dynamics of a sibling relationship. Of course they are both competitive, but when it seems when one brother always "wins", how would the other feel? I wanted to explore that. I hope you all continue to enjoy and please comment or give suggestions. I would love it. Thank you.**

 **Elliott's POV**

"Elliott, get your ass up right this minute", I can hear my father's voice. It seems he has opened my fucking curtains too. What the fuck is he doing here? My head hurts, the light from the sun is making it worse. GAH!

"Elliott James Trevelyan Grey, I said get your ass up right this minute", I hear my father's voice rise in anger. WHAT THE FUCK!

"Okay, Okay, I am up. What is your malfunction this morning? Why the hell are you even here in my bedroom"? I say.

"Oh, Elliott, Your Mother and I received a VERY interesting phone call from Christian this morning. Also, your sister got one as well. I don't know if your dumbass remembers anything from last night, but you and your brother had quite the conversation", He says.

"FUCK! You mean, that wasn't a nightmare"?

"No, Elliott, I am afraid that was a very real conversation that has repercussions and has left my wife and daughter in hysterics this morning", he says.

"Shit Dad, you know I was drunk as I can ever remember being last night. I recall bits of the conversation, but not all". I say.

"Well, do you remember telling your brother that you wish your Mother and I had never adopted him"? He says.

"Shit, I don't remember that part of the conversation, not at all. You know I love Christian and he is my best friend. I can't imagine I would ever say that", I say worriedly to my Dad.

"Well, you did and because of that your brother has cut all ties with us because he doesn't want to compromise your family, Elliott", my Dad says in a tone of voice I haven't heard since I was eight years old. The tone that says he is really beyond fucking pissed at me right now.

"Listen Dad, I am going to fix this. I know Christian has to be pissed, but he also has to know I was beyond drunk last night and I love him and would do anything for him", I say.

"Well, Elliott, I hate to inform you when I talked to him this morning he didn't sound angry, or hurt. He sounded resigned. He has that cold steel tone to his voice, he was detached. You and I both know when he gets like that it's impossible to get through to him. You really fucked up this time Elliott. I have never been disappointed in one of you like this before. I don't know if you can actually fix it this time son. You know how obstinate your brother can be and if he feels he has been fucked over. Well, let's just say I wouldn't want to be you. Though this time instead of just you paying the price so is your Mother, sister, and I. Not to mention your family". My Dad says as he finishes his diatribe.

Damn, He is right. If Christian is like this I am fighting an uphill battle. I would never admit to this, but Christian can be scary as fuck. I always felt sorry for anyone who even dared try to cross him and now it seems I have. SHIT! What a monumental fuck up on my part.

"Ok, Dad. I will get right on this, but if you say he is the way he is, I might not can fix this right away, but I am going to try like hell". , I say.

"Ok, Son and if you don't fix this with your brother, I will make your life a living hell, understood". He says.

"Yes, sir", I gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry, the last Chapter was short, but I felt that the conversation between Elliott and Carrick had finalized. I chose Carrick because I felt he could be a little blunter with Elliott than Grace could. I appreciate the constant reviews, favorites, and follows of everyone. I know this isn't a sexy story, but I always loved the relationship between the two brothers and wanted to explore it more in my own way. I just want to be up front and say I won't be writing ant sex scenes between couples as this is not what this story is about. I hope everyone understands. THANK YOU!**

EPOV

I am about to knock on the door of Christian's house at the sound. I have never been so nervous in all my life. I know this will not be easy, in fact I really don't expect things to be solved today, but I have to talk to him to at least not cut Mom, Dad, and Mia out of his life. I know I fucked up big time and I own up to that, I really do. I am so scared I will never make this right with my brother again. Once Christian feels you have fucked him over, you're done and you are not awarded second chances.

My Brother is intense and intimidating and that didn't start with his success in business either. Even before he ever spoke his first word he was that way. I was supposed to be the older brother, but I was scared of him from day one. I guess, I Better knock now.

"Oh, Hi Ana", I say as soon as my sister in law answers the door. Though usually when she sees me she looks excited to see me, not today. I guess news of my epic fuck up has traveled fast. Though I suspect as soon as Christian got home last night he talked to Ana about it.

"Elliott", she says in a stern voice, one she has never used in regards to me and I don't like it. Ana is so sweet and welcoming, but not today. I have done gone and fucked with her man and I must pay and if looks could kill, I would be dead right about now.

"Ana, do you think it would be at all possible if I could speak to my brother alone for a bit"?

"Oh, so he is your brother today"?

"Ana, you know I love Christian, I was beyond drunk last night, I didn't mean it, I swear".

"That's still not an excuse for the things that you said to him Elliott, but I will see if he wants to talk to you. Though I am not guarantying that he will. He's with Teddy and I doubt he would want to be interrupted right now with you".

"I understand that Ana, but I need to talk to him, try and make this right, I just have too….Please"

"Fine", she says.

As Ana leaves the room to see if Christian will talk to me I am so nervous, more nervous than I have ever been in my life. I start to pace the family room and I glance over at Christian's Piano. Damn, he can play that fucker like no one's business. Hell, I know before he went to Harvard, Julliard offered him a scholarship to go and pursue a musical career, but he felt his music was a private thing. I don't think anything that my brother has ever done he has done halfway. He is a perfectionist and always has to be the best at whatever he does. I guess, that I am jealous of him because no matter how hard I tried I could never be the best. I am good at what I do, but I know I am not the best.

I hear heavy footsteps and I know my brother is making his way into the family room from the hallway and I gulp, this is it. I have to make it right. How, I do that, I have no idea, I just know I have too.

"Elliott, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought we were clear last night about how things were going to be from now on". He says.

"Listen, Christian, I was very drunk and I don't remember most of what was said last night and I was told by Dad this morning when he woke me up what I said about never wanting them to adopt you. That isn't true, not at all. I love you, you are my brother and my best friend. Yes, I am jealous as hell of you and I have tons of insecurities that rear their ugly heads when I am compared to you. That's on me Christian not you".

"Why then Elliott have you never discussed this with me or anyone else"?

"I don't know Christian, I was embarrassed I guess. I am supposed to be the older and wiser big brother. I guess I let my pride tell me I could never talk about it. I guess I should talk to someone though and not just about that".

"Well, what do you want me to do Elliott, just forget about it? I can't do that".

"I know you can't, but I don't want you to cut Mom, Dad, and Mia out of your life. They love you, Ana, and Teddy. Not to mention in a few months' time a new granddaughter, so please don't take that away from them because I fucked up, Please Christian".

"Ok, Fine. I won't cut them out of my life, but Elliott I can't just let you back in like nothing happened. Even though you were drunk there was truth to your words, I could hear your hurt, anger, and your hate towards me. I can't ignore that".

"I know I fucked up Christian, I really do, but I couldn't ask for a better brother and best friend than you. I love you more than you will ever know. These last few years where you have opened up to me and the rest of us more than you ever have has been amazing. I don't know why you never allowed us that close before and it hurt. I understand that, but even before that we have had some good times together. It usually consisted of me doing something stupid and you thinking of a way to get me out of it because you were so much smarter than I was, but I got you out of getting caught with Dad's stash a time or two as well. I think we made a pretty good team when we were younger. I think we make a great team now, but I know I fucked up and I will probably be making up for it for the rest of my life, but please don't give up on me".

"I just don't know if you can fix something that never was to begin with Elliott".

"Christian, Haven't you ever regretted something in your life"?

"Yes, I have more than you will ever know".

"What have you ever regretted, because from where I stand Christian I don't see much of your life that is regretful"?

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't even begin to understand, only Ana knows the depths of my despair".

"Christian, There is nothing in this world that you could tell me that would make me love you any less. I love you so much. If it were possible for Kate and I to have any more kids of our own or she wanted to adopt kids and we adopted a son, I would name him after you".

'What do you mean Kate doesn't want to Adopt"?

"Well, you know after the terrible ordeal with Ava and the subsequent hysterectomy Kate feels that she couldn't love an adopted child as much as she loves Ava so she doesn't want to Adopt. That is what we fought about and why I got so drunk. I felt she was being selfish".

"I am really sorry for your pain Elliott, I know you wanted more kids, especially a son, but that still doesn't change anything with us. I am sorry".

"Would you be up to going to therapy with me to work on our relationship"?

"You would go to therapy"?

"Yes, I would, for you I would do anything. I want us to have a relationship and be able to confide in each other. I don't know what you think is so despicable about you, but I want you to be able to tell me. I want to be able to tell you how I feel without feeling like less of a man".

"I am surprised you would be willing to do that Elliott, but Yes, I will go to therapy Elliott, but I will only see John Flynn. He is the only one I trust".

"Flynn's fine, Christian. I know you trust him. Hell, I remember the tireless stream of therapist you have gone through to find one you can trust and that works for you. So if you trust Flynn then so do I".

"You know Elliott just because I am doing this doesn't mean I am going to just let things go back to how they were before. This is going to be a long process for me to trust and open up to you. This is your only chance to make this right, but if you fuck this up that is it and there will be no more chances. Is that understood"?

"Completely"

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way and you are here would like to come and have some guy time with Teddy and me"?

"Absolutely"

As I follow Christian upstairs to Teddy's room I let out a sigh of relief. That could have went better, but it could have went so much worse than that. I know I am on a short lease with my brother, but I am thankful that he is willing. I had thought about the idea of therapy on the way over here, but I wasn't sure if he would be receptive and I am not a big fan of the practice myself. Though I will do anything to get my brother back.


	4. Why I haven't posted

Sorry, I haven't updated in some time. I lost two loved ones and I have started back to school full time. I also have had some issues and health problems, but I will try to have an update soon. Thanks for reading the story. Terrilynne


End file.
